


Inferno

by Aid0Ink



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Rating will go up, Will add more tags as I go, singer!matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aid0Ink/pseuds/Aid0Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir Ranskahov and his brother had fled Russia in an attempt to build a new empire. It doesn’t take long for them to realize they need help achieving this goal. To obtain that help they must go to Wilson Fisk the head of Kingpin enterprises. Their first meetings take place in Inferno, the hottest bar/club in Hell’s Kitchen (pun intended), where Vladimir finds himself increasingly longing for the lead singer Matthew Murdock.<br/>Matt Murdock is a college student working on stage as a singer. The pay is good and no one judges him on his disability. However, his boss is up to something an Matt can’t help getting involved in some way. When an attractive voiced man begins showing up frequently and starting conversations with him, Matt can’t help but be intrigued. The Murdock boys always did have a little devil in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to let you guys know that Chapter One is really more of a prologue than an actual chapter.  
> Also, this is unbeta'd. So go have fun.

“Vladimir. It is only a few hours. This deal is big, it will help us greatly. Simply hear the man out. You may even enjoy yourself at the meeting place.” Anatoly pleaded to his stubborn brother. Vladimir was sprawled across the second hand couch with one arm thrown over his eyes.

“We do not need that **mudak’s** help!”

“Yes of course” Anatoly sneered “we already have enough money to afford this palace what more could we ever need? We have more than enough income that we never need anything else.” The biting remark prompted Vladimir to sit up and glance around the room before settling on his brother. The apartment was small, the carpet dingy, the wallpaper was water stained and all the furniture was second hand if not worse. His mood darkened.

“Fine. We negotiate.”

*

“You are sure this is the place?” the beat of music thrummed through the floor into Vladimir’s boot soles. “This is where he said.” Anatoly tapped Vladimir’s arm twice and pointed across the building. In a shaded area at the corner of the bar was a man in an immaculate suit. His black hair shone under the pulsating lights. The Russians descended the steps and skirted the crowd until they reached the man.

“You are Wesley, no?” Vladimir sized the man up. “Odd place to meet.”

“My employer owns several establishments as I am sure you will come to know. He is currently dealing with another matter if you could wait, I’m sure you can find _something_ to do.” Wesley studied the Russians from behind his dark framed glasses. “Unless that is going to be a problem.” Vladimir threw a look over his shoulder _What do you think_? Anatoly inclined his head ever so slightly and Vladimir huffed.

“Very well. We wait.”

“Good, someone will find you when we are ready.” The black haired man took a few steps and disappeared into the shadows leaving the brothers behind. Not particularly interested in the dance floor the brothers moved toward the bar, above them were balconies filled with darkened booths and tables and Vladimir took note of one floor separated by glass. Anatoly ordered drinks for them both, knowing his brother as well as he knew himself. The liquor was cheap but strong enough that Vladimir didn’t care.

“This is ridiculous.” Vladimir growled in Russian after about twenty minutes had passed without sign of Wesley or his ‘employer’. Anatoly set his glass down and placed a hand on the elder’s shoulder. “Patience brother.” Anatoly’s soft voice accompanied his hand. “He will come, he is simply testing us. Walk around some; find someone to take to a motel tonight if you must. Angering this man will do us no good.” Another thirty minutes passed with no sign of Wesley’s employer. Vladimir grew restless enough to begin walking the floor, watching the people and waiting. He was leaning against the railing on the second story when he heard the music shift. On the stage below was a band, the most interesting turn of events Vladimir had witnessed in the past hour. He didn’t take any particular interest in the group, that is until he heard the voice. He leaned further over the railing to get a glimpse of the owner of that voice. The lights caught the edge of a smile, the dark gleam of hair. Just as the man turned toward Vladimir, turned to where the blond could truly see him a hand landed on his shoulder.

“He will see you now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters of this fic are going to be short but updated frequently. Feel free to shoot me a message on my tumblr  
> [Here](therightfulkingofassgard.tumblr.com) anytime.

Matt steps off the stage, feels someone’s hand touch his elbow lightly. The expensive scent of Dior identifies Wesley as the touches’ source. “I know you probably want to go home but I must insist you stay. There is an offer I’d like to propose to you.” Matt was taken off guard but nodded just the same. The music made it hard to talk so Matt didn’t try until he was in the back hall. The hall was carpeted making it hard for Matt to pick up footsteps and sounds. Matt felt Wesley stop and heard the turn of a door knob.

The room has a smoky smell to it that had Matt wrinkling his nose. “I know, that you know, that business has been better for us on the nights you work. I also know that you have encountered some small financial problems with your bills.” Not so long ago Matt would have been outraged, he would have grabbed Wesley by his suit lapels and shook him until he gave up how he knew that information. Now, knowing enough about Wilson Fisk to know he didn’t like the man and that his morals were nonexistent in his business, Matt held a straight face. “I don’t believe I understand where you want to take this conversation Mr. Wesley.” The sound of shifting fabric let Matt know the other man had leaned forward in his chair.

“I want to offer you both a small raise and the opportunity to work two more nights a week. I understand if you decline, I know you want to study hard but an extra oh say, three hundred a week, could make a man such as yourself very happy.” Matt blinked behind his glasses. “I would have to think this over.”

“Of course! Take as much time as you desire, shall I walk you out?”

“No, I believe I can make it on my own. Thank you,” Matt gripped his cane and allowed Wesley to open the door for him. While he made his way back to the sound of laughter and steady thrum of music his mind raced. He could hear Wesley on his cell, retreating the other way. Matt turned and took another short hall toward the exit that led into the alley. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he walked into another body just in front of the exit door. “I’m sorry!” he said as he regained his footing.

“It is fine, do you need something?” Came the heavily accented reply, Russian, Matt’s brain supplied. The smell of cigarette smoke led Matt to believe the man was taking a break, probably had been speaking with Fisk.

 “No, just leaving.” The other man stepped to the side and allowed Matt passage. Once on the street it was a familiar and soothing walk to his apartment and Matt passed few people who never paid him a seconds’ thought.

His apartment was large, sparsely furnished, and overall a nice place. Cheap due to the billboard outside the living room window and his neighbors weren’t too terrible. He made his way into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of milk and walked to his room. He plugged his phone up to charge and dropped into his bed with a sigh.

_What am I doing with my life? Oh yeah, working for one of the most corrupt men in this city while trying to earn a law degree._

Matt’s sleep was troubled that night.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fat bastard.”

“Brother, you know it is fair trade. Very helpful.” There was a low grumble that let Anatoly know he had won.

“I cannot believe you left me alone with him and his lap dog.” Vladimir unlocked the door to their apartment and pushed inside.

“I needed smoke.” Anatoly shrugged, locking the door behind them and following his brother onto the couch. “Besides, I met an interesting person. Blind man, works for Fisk, very handsome. Stumbled into me outside the exit, dark hair, very much your type.” Vladimir huffed a laugh. “Of course. You meet handsome man while I deal with the bald maniac.” A swig of cheap liquor followed the words and the bottle was passed over.

“Enjoy the deal brother. Tomorrow we have work to do.”

*

Vladimir hated paperwork, nearly as much as he hated Anatoly and he’s apartment. So how he was stuck on the third floor of Inferno with a pen and a stack of papers four inches thick while Anatoly dealt with Sergei and Piotr about their new business opportunities he didn’t know. A bottle of water sat to his right and he downed it before he finished half of the stack. He rolled his head and felt each pop in his neck before standing and walking to the large one way mirrors the made the wall overlooking the club. There was a lull in activity as a figure stepped onto the stage, the music dying out. A steady hum passed through the crowd and the man, for now Vladimir could see that much spoke.

“We’re starting a bit late tonight but I do hope you will forgive us for the delay.” Vladimir narrowed his eyes curiously as the man nodded and made a circular motion with his hand.

“ _I know what darkness means._

 _(And the void you left for me)_ ” Vladimir leans against the window as the lights brightened on the stage.

“ _The isolation stings_

_(So think it wants to bleed)_

_The echoes in my brain_

_(Of the things you said to me)_ ” Messily combed hair, dark like chocolate and eyes hidden behind rose colored glasses. A suit, well fitted but not expensive, adorned the man’s frame. The smooth black fabric standing starkly against pale skin.

“ _You took my everything_

 _Now I’m coming for you!_ ” The voice was smooth with a dark edge, something dangerous and inviting like the edge of a sharpened knife. A virtue and a vice in a singular being.

“ _I won’t back down_

_I will not bow_

_I’ve come to bring you hell_ "  Vladimir forced himself back to the table, to pick up the damned pen and go back to signing his name wherever it demanded. The sinful voice of that dark haired stranger distracted Vladimir and at times he would find he had drifted back to the paneled wall. The looping scrawl that was his signature became more scribbled as time night wore on and by the time he had put his name on the last page of the contract his hand was cramping.

‘Leave the papers on the table when you are done and Francis will collect them.’ Wesley had said before leaving the Russian. 

Vladimir walked back to the main floor just to see the singer standing at the end of the bar waiting on a drink. The suit jacket was draped over his arm leaving him in a light blue shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. Vladimir started toward the man, cutting close to the bar and waving off the few women who approached him. “You perform well.” Vladimir said once he was close enough to the man. “I am Vladimir.”

“Thanks, I’m Matt.” Matt turned slightly to face the Russian and held out a hand. Vladimir took the offered hand and shook it while noting the way the man’s eyes stared slightly to the right of him. The glasses he had worn previously were lying on the bar.

“You are blind.” Vladimir said in surprise. He had never been accused of being the most tactful of the Ranskahov brothers.

“No really?” Vladimir bit back a smile, he liked his attitude.

“Apologies. I did not mean to be rude.” The other man was cautious Vladimir could tell. He leaned against the bar and took in the sight of Matt’s figure, surprisingly toned arms, slim waist, and eyes that Vladimir felt he could fall into. He was just about to comment on how Matt had looked on the stage when he saw Wesley coming toward him. With an internal groan at his luck (non-existent it seemed) he tossed a few bills onto the bar. “Drink is on me. It is nice meeting you Matthew.” The blind man went to shake his head and slide the money back toward the Russian while saying “It’s Matt.” But the blonde was already gone.

“I take it the paperwork is all in order?”

“Da, all is signed.”

“Good, I expect I’ll be seeing you and your brother soon. I have some things to discuss with another employee, if you’ll excuse me.” Vladimir let the other man pass with an annoyed huff at the implications of being Wesley and his employer’s “employee” and headed toward the exit. He needed a drink, something strong from somewhere quieter and maybe with his brother by his side. Before leaving he turned to steal one last look at Matthew only to find the man was no longer at the bar.

_Is no matter, will see him again soon enough._

He pushed out into the night and called his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but here you go.
> 
> The song that Matt sings is 'Won't Back Down' by Fuel from the 2003 Daredevil Soundtrack.


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s up with you man? You seem distracted, bad night at work?” Foggy hissed into his ear. The lecture was boring and Matt was already about to fall asleep so the unprovoked conversation was welcome. “You met a chick didn’t you? Tell me.”

“Foggy, it wasn’t a _bad_ night.”

“But?”

“I did meet someone.”

“Hot? Tell me they were hot at least, wait it’s you of course they were.” The blond grinned.

“I don’t know. His voice was attractive, heavy accent. Russian maybe, I’m not sure. His name was Vladimir.” Matt paused as the professor raised his voice then continued “It was weird Fog. He tried to pay for my drink and disappeared before I could refuse.”

“Weird in the ‘I’ve got a basement full of dolls with real skin’ way or the ‘I think you get this all the time but it’s worth a shot, hey come sleep with me even though I’m twice your age’ weird?” Matt snorted a laugh and tried to hide by sinking into his seat.

“Neither.”

“Well give me the current details of his hotness level.” Foggy poked his friend in the side with a pencil prompting a halfhearted swat. “Tall, a few inches taller than me probably. Strong from his grip, no dirty thoughts Foggy, and wears a sharp cologne. His voice is deep and he wears silk shirts. I felt the fabric when we shook hands.”

“So he’s the classic profile of a movie villain with at least a little bit of money and you didn’t invite him back to your apartment to have your wicked way with him? Clearly your priorities are wrong.”

“I’d like to know more than just his name Foggy. And why the hell would I invite some stranger from work back to my place? Clearly you need to prioritize some things differently. He left pretty quickly though.” Matt played with the edge of his paper, folding it back and forth absentmindedly. “I’m taking more shifts at work, I was offered a raise and I can’t refuse. I need the money so I’m going to have to cancel our plans this weekend.”

“It’s alright Matt, I get it. Reschedule it for a different day, as long as you don’t bail on the assignment.”

“Count on me Foggy.”

*

Matt loved the feeling of being on stage. It was a euphoric rush of control and power. He could sense the crowd, focused on him, his voice, but unable to touch him. On the floor he felt small, judged constantly because of his disability. Here, above everyone else he was equal, More. The set ended and he heaved a breath. “Alright everyone, I’m going to take my break and I’ll be back up here before you know it.” He walked the path off the stage and went straight to the end of the bar.

The bartender, a woman named Claire, set a drink in front of him and leaned over to whisper “A guy in a brown jacket just sent this over, brown hair, kinda stocky. He’s making his way over. Be careful.” Before zipping back down the bar to refill several other patrons drinks. Matt sniffed at the drink before taking a tentative sip and scrunching his nose. It was a ‘bad’ drink but it was stronger than he would’ve ordered for himself. He sipped at the drink until he felt a hand touch his shoulder

“You looked like you could use a drink.” The man took the stool beside Matt and leaned toward him. “So gorgeous how do you feel about a good time? Maybe after your shift? I could give you the ride of your life.” Matt smirked and raised a brow at the man.

“Yeah? Maybe if you took me to Six Flags but I’m gonna have to pass.” A strong hand gripped Matt’s wrist and hot breath ghosted over his face making him lean back.

“You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I think I’ve got a good idea now let go of me.” Matt’s free hand clenched into a fist. The other man didn’t let go and Matt was about to swing said fist forward into where he could feel the man’s breath coming from when suddenly a voice said.

“The man told you to let go, now you can leave him alone or leave the building. Your choice.” The bouncer stood just behind the two. The hand left Matt’s wrist and suddenly the stool was left open and Matt was sighing heavily through his nose.

“Thanks Francis. Claire call you over?”

“Yeah.” Matt nodded and waved a hand “I’m okay now, thanks again.” Matt pushed the drink away and made the motion to call someone over.

“Could you get me a water? Thank you.”

*

_14 minutes. Then I’m home._

Matt taps his foot impatiently his knuckles white from where they gripped his cane. There had been some trouble with a patron causing Matt to stay late ‘for his safety’. “Mr. Murdock you can go now.” With a sigh of relief he went forward, it was strange to walk across the empty floor, the tapping of his cane echoed around the building and he suddenly felt that someone was watching him. He listened more acutely as he climbed the steps and stopped just before walking into another body on the platform to the exit. “Excuse me but I need to leave.”

“Yes, of course.” There was a second presence on the platform but Matt didn’t linger. The foremost thought on his mind was that Karen was going to kill him for being late for movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not real happy with this chapter bu the next one will be far more substantial I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, improvements, and where you would like to see this fic head are welcome. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except maybe a few souls but that's besides the point.


End file.
